User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
If you would like to see my archive please go here or here or here. Taadaa!! And once again the day is saved by the Long Patrol Girl! By the way...heard you were looking for a picture. *cough* I'm open again *cough* --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On Bluestripe. A hhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggeeeeeeee one. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It should be 2493-6596-4638. I got that from my trainer card, but I may have to wait until another forum comes back online if that one doesn't work for you. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 22:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) dude!!!! that would be totally awesome!!!!!!!! im about to read another book too Hi Blue! Would you PLEASE get on shout-box if you're still here? Thank you! ;) --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 02:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I haven't had a chance to put it in yet, strangely. I'll tell you when I do.-----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 11:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) yes there is, and i have links on my page. only, Teagan isn't my char... it's Otterwarriors... she just let me use her for my fan fic... so, all of those characters on that slideshow, arn't mine.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Huzzah! That's awesome!! I left a message on his talk page. Thanks for telling me! :) It seems that Science-Fiction-loving-Redwall-Readers are sometimes found; I know a few girls on here who like Star Trek: Next Generation, and my school buddy likes Star Wars. I'm more of a Trekkie/Whovian m'self, but, oh well. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Curses! I am late to reply, still, I am quite alright.--Penglens Who needs logic? 22:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Does he try to explain everything about the show to you? That's how I am with my non-Doctor-Who-watching friends. LOL! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the Angels are aliens that are "Quantum Locked", ie: turn to stone when you look at them. If you blink or look away, they become alive, and if they grab you, you are transported back in time where you end up dying before you were even born; they feed off the energy that comes from that. I explain a lot of it to my friends at school because I'm obsessed with it. It's up pretty high on my "LPG Likes" list, up there with Redwall and Captain Kirk. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) That was weird. You TOTALLY just left shout-box. I think that your computer kicked you off, but I don't know. You could just be having me think that but secretly hate me and be using that as an excuse.... --Rose the Fearless! ~Brockkers~ 03:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Uh.... I made you a picture, Bluestripe!! Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Beware the Night]] 20:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I added you. Your code work :D -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 13:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bluestripe! Come on the shoutbox! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) It says that for me too...how about we double check our codes; that is, see what they are on MK Wii and compare them with the ones we gave each other? -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 17:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I think you did, Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 16:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! :D Too bad about the upload thingy. :'( You don't have a camera? -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 20:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) New Update I just updated Thornclaw Braveheart: The Coming of the Stoat. New and awesome villain. Check it out for yoreself. Thorny --Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 15:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ? Why don't you?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Bluestripe. Traitor revealed! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 19:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ..... I don't really want to, sorry, I already asked hethren, I have plans for my account, and they are not to be a redwall wiki ad, sorry. You could ask richard.....-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) One word... I can tell you in one word how I'm feeling: math-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'll have to disprove that, I'm good at math, I just missed a week from my trip, so i have 2.5 lessons to do today....-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ok.... i see.......-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but he is a fictional character.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 00:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) HUGE UPDATE ON BLUESTRIPE THE WARRIOR- WILL FINISH BY THE END OF MAYHolly Vorsicht der Nacht 21:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) um no. thats just wot they do when babies are born. don't ask me why.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Wii Play ( UGH!! ) The Force Unleashed Cabela's Big Game Hunter NEW Super Mario Bros. Wii MarioKart Wii Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wii Sports and Resort Not counting GC games. I plan to buy Monster Hunter Tri. WiiWare: Donkey Kong Country 3 FF: My Life As A King LoZ: OoT Ejaxk it's a girl named Tylee, and no, my message said quite clearly, "anyone who wants to draw the pine marten for me".-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) chocolate brown pine marten with an off white under belly, a buckler strapped to her belt, and a sword in a sheath, wears a red tunic, and has grey green eyes. she is Ublaz Mad eyes daughter.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Bluestripe Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 14:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on The sword of gold Bluefang the Ferret 16:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I finished Bluestripe the Warrior!! I hate the ending >P Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on The sword of gold Bluefang the Ferret 08:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) just wanted to drop by and say hi :) Just wanted to drop by and say hi :) hope things are well :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 15:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I just rented SMG from our library. It's a total blast, that'll probably hold me over for another two years if I actually buy it soon. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 19:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't wait to hear Rosalina's story, so I just found it on Youtube...they make a lot of assumptions, but it's still sad anyway. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 20:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I suppose i could draw the active users. but that would take a big scanner, and a large peice of paper. i'll get on it today! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you know her story?I don't want to spoil it if you don't know. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 20:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) hey hey hey! *hugs Bluestripe*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) SMG Spoilerfor everybeast else. Okay, so...they look through the telescope and just assume that her parents and brother are dead. (Well, I assumed they were dead from reading IGN's review, so this whole thing may be null and void.) If a little girl can live in space for ages, what's to wipe out her family? It's not like the planet was engulfed in flames or...badness. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 20:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *grins sheepishly* want me to change the award? i feel like it's kinda lame...-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I finished me Bluestripe extension. And cried as I typed it. Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 23:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bluestripe! I'm alone on the shoutbox! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Bluestripe. You don't know how good that makes me feel. Ejaxk Friends? You are really my friend? Awww thanks Bluestripe that's really nice. Well, if you won an award you must be nice, right? Can I call you Blue? Kytrae Wingblade 21:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :) Yay! I like you, Blue (oh, if you knew who I really was)! Kytrae Wingblade 21:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) whats happening to snowpaw? why were You all crying last night? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 13:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Huzah! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool! :D They are on at 2:00 for me, so try either 2 or 4. --[[User:Long Patrol Girl| LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! ]] 16:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear..! Lemma try ths again... --[[User:Long Patrol Girl| LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! ]] 17:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ooookkay. Nothing appears wrong with the coding... --LPG Maybe something was wiggy on the preferences...I'll try it one more time, see if it'll work. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Custom Sig was unticked, so now it works. :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I personally wouldn't sing along to that song... it's creepy XP so, are you out of school for the summer?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) what are your summer plans?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) why are you sorry? i was only askin if you had dreams for the summer... i noticed you made a signature with the pic i uploaded! This is embarressing, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. xD -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 05:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 14:57, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, right after I got that I looked it up at TARDIS, the Doctor Who Wikia. It was the pilot. They don't show any after the 10th Doctor in my region! The farthest back episode is from 2006, probably. You're watching the ones from the '60s! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 15:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Watching it from the beginning is a good idea, because I'm sure he references stuff from the beginning. I've watched the 9th, 10th, and now that 11 is here, 11th Doctors...And that's it. The gap between 8 and 9 is a big one; they sort of dropped the series in the '80s, but brought it back in 2004 or 2005. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC) This needn't worry you, but as the show goes on, the Doctor seems to get cuter...I loooooovvvveeee 10 and 11. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Once I get Tri, mayhaps we can Wi-Fi hunt. And yes, An Unearthly Child IS very important. Ejaxk Dude Picture a castle made of Legos. The bottom layer is made of people's interests. Someone comes along, makes the people doubt. The castle crumbles. It has happened on so many other things. It's kinda being in first then being hit by a blue shell right before the finish line, then falling down a hole so everyone passes you, placing you in last. After you worked so hard to get in first, only to have some p*ssant upstart pass you. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 04:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk the abyss Bleu Bleu, you don't even know how good you make me feel. It's times like this when I need some one to say " You're in the right" My other friends, whom I know in real life, are all like " Oh, we're very sorry for our friend's outburst. He doesn't take critiscism well. We appreciate your input and we hope we can talk again. Thank You. Would you like us to kiss your butt as well?". You know? BTW, are you homeschooled? --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 05:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk the abyss Schooling? How do you like going to Christian school? Or private school, for that matter? I go to public school, so that is quite...interesting. If being indoctrination is interesting. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 19:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Dance Dance Revolution: Super Nova and Neopets: Darkest Faerie. I am planning on trading in the latter at a gming store in a local mall. I never play it and it's not my kind of video game. I might try to get a fun game me and my mom or dad can play. :) My new controller is blue, and the old one is black. I've called to blue one :P You should see my Gran Turismo skill. I have no driving skillz at all xD -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you have Gran Turismo? I don't mind public all that much. I mean, all the teachers, save a few, are liberal Darwinists, so the indoctrination is...interesting from a conservative Christian standpoint. If interesting is having someone push a belief that you could disprove in ten minutes of talking and a hyperlink to a website. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I suppose they do fit.... My friends are simply mad I don't take MyOpinion's insult lying down. They think I should apologize. They're publicly schooled atheists, so I didn't expect them to completely agree, I expected them to have my back. I guess not. Ejaxk The majority of the kids at my school (or at least the ones I know) are nice, or at least not criminals, but of course there are weirdos in every school, so... -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Ejakx has lost his mind, again. I'm quitting the project, and he thinks I'm going to be worse off now. But I just don't care, after today, I'm signing off Redwall Wiki for the last time.--Penglens Who needs logic? 18:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) "Publicly Schooled Atheists" I like that alot, and yeah Atheism all the way!--Penglens Who needs logic? 18:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Kitsune Blue i did not know Kitsune was a fox in japanese lore, im not even japanese but i play some of their video games. and yes you do know me on my other account. Ming Assassin with a conscience yes it was kind of obvious i bet, but dont tell anybody else. Ming Assassin with a conscience Announcers voice begins to speak Shadefire, a young ferret, was to be executed by his own brother, as a Martyr for his cuase of goodness, escaped with a deep wound on his left eye, hides in the shadows, his bloodrath engulfing him. he has sworn to kill his brother, and will stop at nothing. will Shade revenge himself? or will things end in his own blood? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oi there Bluestripe, im a newerr to e Redwall wiki and i dont have much friends, is there a way to add friends? --Skipper Jayrado Talk! 17:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It is indeed! Which one was your favorite cake? (If you can remember any. Because I can't besides yesterday's episode. XD) --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 20:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue! Guess what? I finally got to see some Dragon Ball Z Kai a couple days ago. I thought it was going to be pretty stupid what with the theme song I can't stand it. Nor that of Pok'e'mon which I shall never watch again. I guess it's just a thing with TV mangas :P, anyways but it was actually very entertaining. Storyline seems awesome. I'll probably look again for one of the actual comics at my library. --Neildown - Happy Memorial Day, U.S.A.60px| Semper fi 22:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) here's gralmag... -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shoutbox Sounds like a browser caching issue on your end. Nothing I can do. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy Gramlag! Sorry it's fuzzy. :( -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 04:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks you have a nice name youself. Re: Mario & Luigi Heh, Not Only did I get the game, But I beat it. TWICE! So, take THAT, SOCIE- I mean... BLUESTRIPE!!! Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 22:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) "That's mama Luigi to you!" "or is it the bagle?" "I hope she made lots of spigetty!" lol I have been watching too many you tube poops with Mario and Luigi ----Zoso159 Valor inc. 22:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep Or is it a bagle? Yeah it is sort of. The avatar is of Adrein Sphephard from Half Life 1 Opposing Forse with his version of the logo which is the same except it is green and rusty. I am going to change it though since I got a sweet Valor avatar from my MAG groups new website. http://pmwnation.yolasite.com/mag---valor.php :D hey kid! *hugs Blue* haven't talked to you in a while! How goes the summer? answer asap! Otterwarrior 00:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ITS OVER 9000! You watch Dragon Ball Z? I don't, but some of my friends do. They LOOOOVE that show. Well, I know one does. Don't know about the other. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Block -- LordTBT Talk! 19:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Pie I was playing Majora's Mask and i just got the GoW Collection and yes, the 2d side scrolling classics of Sonic that were not poisoned with load screens or bad gameplay.--HanjioftheTurks 02:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Blue! Shieldmaiden(talk) 14:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) PS chris says hi What does the last clause mean, Blue? 'Shieldmaiden(talk) 15:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) A what? Shieldmaiden(talk) 15:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update on AEW Holly 16:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you have? I haven't check comments yet ;) Yes, that whole Starslasher thing may be a problem... *thinks hard* Oh, well, it's your story anyway. If you can figure out a way to add it, let me know, but if you cannot, it's fine. BTW, have you read Lion or Outcast? I'd love it if you read them and commented! (both are short) :) Just because I know we're mostly alone on here. My comp. won't let me talk via the shoutbox >:| Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 16:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) well, yeah... why do you ask?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ah... i see. MUFFINS!!!!!! *runs around shrieking insanely*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) =Cool= That was some cool animation, the tenth docter is AWESOME! but the eleventh is cool too! :) BLUEEEEE -GLOMP- Thanks a TON for the happy birthday and etc... :) Gaw, I miss this place so much!!! So you won the friendliest dude award? You SO deserve it!!! What's new with you? I know you've told me, but when is your bday? -Christain 02:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, I totally missed your birthday :( Happy Late Birthday! Drat, you're older than me by, like, four days. Normally it's the other way around ::) Oh, cool. :) What book are you reading for school? I actually haven't read Sherlock Holmes, but I saw the movie. It was AMAZING. Have you seen it yet? -Christain 02:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh oh!! I've read both of them! I really liked them both- B.P.B was kinda sad, in a way... kinda. Haven't read that in a while... are you enjoying it? I LOVE Gregor the Overlander!! How far are you? Shieldmaiden, myself, and our friend are DETERMINED to make a professional-like movie of it. We ARE going to do it. Someday. ;) SO COOL! :D -Christain 03:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) re:re: Broken Avatar Image I got it working again, but I thank you for your support. As a token of my appreciation, I present you a Blue Ball Machine. - d2r 13:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) http://blueballfixed.ytmnd.com/ Scraggy CopperJaw basically thought up the scraggy Idea using a picture of beetlejuice in animal form. Even still, everyone helped in the development of the character. CopperJaw and Coldstrype were his main creators.--CopperJaw 14:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Christopher Eccleston (The actor who plays Doctor #9) has his funny moments, but he is kind of dark a lot, too. There's a REALLY good episode coming up... >:) Ooh, wait till you get into the tenth Doctor! He sooo awesome :3 Lots of people think he's the bestiest!! And 11 is cool. And cute, too. 10 and 11 are cute. 9, eh, not so much. But that's girrrl talk. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:44, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Look up Docter who episodes "Blink" "The Time of Angels" and "Flesh and Stone" These episodes are by far some of the best episodes of Docter Who, But they each have a different docter which i think you know.--HanjioftheTurks 17:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ???? What do you mean profession. --Steeltooth Slicewind 18:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ????????? My profession is King of Castle Rynthiel.--Steeltooth Slicewind 19:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes they are the same. yes they are about the weeping angels.--HanjioftheTurks 18:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) So cool! :D Yeah, the hillbilly twang is so cool! Sometimes I'll try to talk like that, just for laughs. Yeah, it does get really sad... I tried to find my version of the book to re-read it, but I can't find it anywhere. ??? Mmmm :D Gregor the Overlander is really good, glad your enjoying it. ^^ Ripred- wait Idk if you've met him yet. YES I love the evil rats!!! :D My fave is howard- he comes in the 2nd book .:) --Christain 01:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fanfics. I'm deleting Sunrise, Sunset b/c I want to work on Tales of Honor, but if I'm writing two I never get around to updating either one, and I'm going to rewrite ToH. :D Thanks for asking! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you writing any FFs? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice! I've never finished a fanfic, XD. I love Princess Bride! My favorite quote (other than 'My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.' You've got to love that one!) when Westley says 'Life is pain. Anyone who says otherwise is selling something.' Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Because I'm gonna use it, or part of it, in Foes of Memory.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Heh, I love that bit. :3 Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Man, yeah, it has been long! Really? Cool, will it ever be up? I'd like to see it. How have you been lately?--Silver the Assassin My Hidden Blade, plus you neck, equals, gold in my pocket, that's my mathematical solution! New story I have a new fan fic! Check it out! --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 07:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ha, it's alright!--Silver the Assassin My Hidden Blade, plus you neck, equals, gold in my pocket, that's my mathematical solution! re: Fanfics and TBT In response to your first questin - I have in fact written fan fiction before, although mostly for video games. I have two completed stories (entitled "Wake Up" and "Freedom"; the former is on fanfiction.net & the latter on a forum), two forum RPs, and one story-in-progress I'm co-authoring, all of which are for a game called F.E.A.R. I also have a story for Dead Space; a less-than-tasteful erotica collection I've entitled "Bed Space" which can be accessed via my blog on the Dead Space wiki. I have been planning on a Redwall story (see my "Fan Fiction Setup" blog), but I hit writer's block with the characters. I can mail you my draft if you want to read it over - leave an address on my talk page. As for TBT's quote, he said it in my blog on unanswered questions - look near the top. - d2r 03:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Whyfor bey you chuckling, na? - d2r 03:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::If the Godfather spoke in Nigerian Pidgin English, maybe. :p Yeah, I shouldn't have listed ALL the stories I've written, but it's late and I'm tired. Also I'm proud of "Wake Up" and - in a sick, perverse way, of "Bed Space". - d2r 03:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Huh, yeah I guess it has been :D, I thought I joined in July for some reason. *Throws more confetti* --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 13:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :You've triggered my trap card! - d2r 14:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Not enough psi. Construct additional pylons. - d2r 14:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I shall tell Holly that you said that. I am sure she shall be honored :) She likes you too... and talks about the Wiki as if it was her school (I swear that she talks about her RW friends than about her real ones) XD Why thank you as well! Quite a kind fellow :) I watch CNN and read the paper a lot as well, but after CNN starts repeating news, and I've read the paper for the ninth time, that I need something else to do. I like smilies :) They make me happy XD But I usually use them incorrectly :/ Survivor! 15:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry! Is he.. you know... okay? Survivor! 15:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't call me sir, please. And I'm glad he's okay other than rambling a bit. Hey, I ramble on a while... maybe I should go visit the mental hospital, eh? Survivor! 15:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) See, you're well-mannered as well! No, I just get uncomfortable with people calling me "sir". Not that I feel old, I just feel... I don't know... awkward... ^.^ I'm not sure what I meant by that. Survivor! 15:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Scraggy theme Song I personally think that the song is pretty good. Maybe if we ever make a vedio of scraggy we could add that song in the background or something. Good imput/--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 17:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Nope I am not Arrow or Chris, although I know them both, and you, quite well. Ky Wingblade 20:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Merlock and Shieldmaiden aren't squirrels Ky Wingblade 21:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, good luck t'ya matey. I'll give you a hint- You know me other account. Quite well ;) Ky Wingblade 21:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) gasp How did you ever guess?? (please don't tell anybeast!!) :) Ky Wingblade 21:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thankee. Anyway... hey did you read me fanfic TAHW? Can you if you haven't? (it's very short) Did you read my update? About a min. ago :) Ky Wingblade 21:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thought you should see this I feel that this video basically summarizes how I see the world of Redwall. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SATILOCq0OA&annotation_id=annotation_583711&feature=iv :p - d2r 01:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I showed you that video because it is the best thing that has happened to Redwall since Redwall: The Abridged Series. Oh, and the actual books themselves (except Loamhedge); can't forget those. - d2r 01:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I think that was something d2r was thinking about. I think I have pushed myself a bit too far up in the trouble-makers list to try a stunt like that. Might make the Admin angry, and that would NOT be good. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 04:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nope, yore not all alone, silly! Ming and Skip and Patty are all there. And I am too, of course ;) Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 16:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) >:( Hey, ByTheWay, give Purple WISEHEAD her pink shoes back! XD Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 17:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Name Do you mind if I call you ByTheWay? The way I got to this is like this: Bluestripe the Wild= BTW BTW= By The Way So can I call you ByTheWay? XDHolly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yay!!! Ten? Is that what you're calling me, now? Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Is Silv really your sister? And do you like my signature? Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bluestripe! This is Jadefang, and I hope we can be friends! The friend who told me about Redwall Wiki is Bloodstripe, and my avatar is a picture of the Pokemon Mightyena. See ya! -Jadefang Update On The Conquerors. Thorny --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 09:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Oh, the other avatar? It's the Pokemon Absol, I just wanted to see how it would look. um... that's great Blue, good to know what Gir thinks of squirrels...*rolls eyes sarcastically* btw, ur probably my best friend besides Meeka on the Wiki! oh, Meeka say ur hot...XD jkOtterwarrior 15:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me that!--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 16:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Understood I kinda thought that was in effect. Wasn't to sure though. Apologies.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 23:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Really? I thought it was kinda sweet, how they reunited again. Or maybe I'm totally forgetting the ending 'cause I haven't seen it in so long LOL. - Arvanna Re: Good Seabeasts There seems to be too much grey area/overlap for this. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) YAY! you got the friendliest person award!!!! you so deserve it!!! :D Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 02:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ha, thanks, Blue! XD. I think I would be scared to shake Patton's hand though, lol --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 23:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fan fic idea It's a great idea, and i'm not just sayin' that. There's a few things you'd need to explain though. One, how'd he not get killed? Did he kill all the vermin then pass out? If so, why didn't his family come back to find him? If he didn't kill all the vermin, why is he still alive? Where'd he get the jeweled sword? That's all my questions, it sounds like a great plotline.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 02:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) update I have finished chapter two in my fan fiction. I am that is, My sword will wield for me 13:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I will shank you Don't make me name the next character in Bed Space after you. :p - d2r 04:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :As a general rule, I try to avoid getting worked up about new releases, but yes, I'm looking forward to it. Because then I'll have a new game to completely ruin for everyone forever. Heh. - d2r 04:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, but it won't be the kind of eating you were thinking of. ;) - d2r 04:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::"And I stared into her cold, dead eyes as we made cold, dead love that I hoped would last for an eternity." - Isaac, on Nicole. :::Protip - reverse the gender pronouns and it becomes Bluefen, on Swartt. ;) - d2r 04:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::What we need is a Dispenser. NEED A DISPENSER HERE! NEED A DISPENSER HERE! NEED A DISPENSER HERE! NEED A DISPENSER HERE! NEED A DISPENSER HERE! - d2r 04:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I feel that my only remaining option is to show you a video which exactly replicates the effects of LSD on the human brain. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kWdOzoVes4 - d2r 04:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE Sounds like it could be pretty good. Do you want me to help you with ideas, character names, plot, or anything?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) That works. And maybe these two villains could --instead of the usual "OMG!!! Big Abbey! Must be MIIIINE!!!111*drool*-- they could be conquering islands and enslaving the inhabitants. But the two are actually well liked, instead of hated by their crew. Vydra and his buddy land on one of the islands and Vy's family is in captivity. Howszat?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why not. Sorry, I just love the way that quote is said. XD But yeah, that works well.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! And maybe they...Dang my mind just went blank. Hang on...--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- I like the thought of seven small islands close to each other, so seven?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Corsairs some of them, genteel-mannered beasts others. Some just plain ruthless. Each one having a different personality.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I really need to re-read BPB. I looked for it, but can't find my copy anywhere.... -sob- oh well. Oh, cool!! How littler (haha) is your little sister? I'll go spam her page, say it's you, and watch you explain yourself! ;) Lol, jk. :) That's super cool! But yeah, how are you doing? --Christain 01:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) OH SO COOl! Congrats!!! :D Eagle Scout- man that's so wicked! Have you heard of the Ventures? It's division of Boy Scouts, 'cept girls are allowed. SM and I just joined a troop :) We're Kayaking ... soon :) AHHH I feel so bad!! I wanna read your fanfic- I need to!! I will! I promise! Sooner than later... haha Heyyy do you have a fanfiction.net account?? --Christain 01:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Mhmm :) -gasp- You don't?? You really really really really really really really need one! That's actually my current drug... -shifty eye- You should get one. I'm on there. And so is SM. :) Please? --Christain 02:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) The argument earlier related to things that are not to be brought up at the present. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 02:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If it is permissible, may I use Shadowbane as my character for Hollyfire's 'Ultimate War' fan fiction? --Vermin King 14:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm angey at him, but i don't know what to do. I don't know what he thinks, because i told him not to talk to me...I did screw up...-sadface- RE: Help Hey there Bluestripe the Wild, I actually no nothing from this books. I always looking at other Wiki's who have a great pages. I saw that LordTBT was searching for a calendar, I hope that made him happy. I collect Belgium/Dutch comics. I like it to help other people, who are just like me also searching for the little things like collections.--Station7 14:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe you. I will sure taking a look at this Wiki. --Station7 14:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) re: Quote I wasn't there to see the context - and besides, I alreay have one quote of TBT delivering the smackdown for inappopriate comment. Don't want to flog a dead horse, now. :p - d2r 15:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Where did the smackdown take place? - d2r 23:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Final farewell... Seeing as how i can no longer talk to Anne, i want you to give this to her... In a neat little town they call Belfast Apprenticed to trade I was bound Many an hours sweet happiness Have I spent in that neat little town A sad misfortune came over me Which caused me to stray from the land Far away from my friends and relations Betrayed by the black velvet band Her eyes they shone like diamonds I thought her the queen of the land And her hair it hung over her shoulder Tied up with a black velvet band I took a stroll down Broadway Meaning not long for to stay When who should I meet but this pretty fair maid Come a trapsing along the highway She was both fair and handsome Her neck it was just like a swanï¿½s And her hair it hung over her shoulder Tied up with a black velvet band Her eyes they shone like diamonds I thought her the queen of the land And her hair it hung over her shoulder Tied up with a black velvet band I took a stroll with this pretty fair maid And a gentleman passing us by Well I knew she meant the doing of him By the look in her roguish black eye A gold watch she took from his pocket And slipped it right in to my hand And the very first thing that I said was Bad 'cess to the black velvet band Her eyes they shone like diamonds I thought her the queen of the land And her hair it hung over her shoulder Tied up with a black velvet band Seven long years penal servitude To be spent down in Van Diemen's Land Far away from my friends and relations Betrayed by the black velvet band Her eyes they shone like diamonds I thought her the queen of the land And her hair it hung over her shoulder Tied up with a black velvet band She's what i left Ireland for, so now i'm going back.My plane leaves on the 23rd. So to all ye of whom reside at this haven, Fare thee well... Ha ha... Blue you should watch this. I didn't get it at first, lolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7V18YLbeXiY --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) We are halfway through...indeterminate Chapter 1 on The Thunder Queen. No polls involved. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 17:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) That's neat ;) We have a lake house on Lake Guntersville, and a friend is coming by to visit for the week. My Grandmother (she's not really that old, and certainly not feeble) is trying to re-gain the jet-skis that we had had (before my mother's father's death), and the guy at the place was so funny. He's like, "Oi'm sorry, marm, but ya have t'ave a boating license!" I mean really, I've driven one before, and I'm not old enough to drive yet! (But, I must admit, I'm not 10 :( Although I said I was 11 on the Warriors Wiki, and got banned until my birthday in 2012 XD) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 14:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Did the cat get a bath? Groundhogs? I never remember seeing any groundhogs :P But our house is next to a boatyard, so we don't get much wildlife. Other than the boatyard dog which yaps and eats all of our Cheez-Its :( It's cute, though XD Hey, have you TUW yet? Oh, Bluestripe... I was reading comments the other day, and... well, read the comments on The Legend of the Spearlady. :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) its ok. thanks though. That's nu-nice!!! Poor cat! I know!!! *gushes* Cute widdle anon-user-who-turned-into-the-figure-we-now-know-as-Bluestripe-the-Wild! You were so funny, making sure I knew that you'd be getting an account :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I feel like I've gotta update a lot because I'll be gone fer a week, so... you'll have time t'catch up. I haven't added you yet, never fear ;) You're gonna come a little later, after Lord Trawnbull Thickstripe goes off corsair-hunting. Shhhh!! I just spoiled part of it! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Why'ya blushin'? Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol... the pizza man is hya now!! Darnnnnnnnn he brought the wrong pizza... I asked fer pepperoni, not Canadian bacon!! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It's 11:30, Blue. I'm not in Alabama yet ;) And anyway, by the time it gets here, it'll be 12:15 anyway. Lunch time ;) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) go suck on an hard boiled egg you big tease! XD -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) OK, I was need a name for a crippled rat who can still fight and move quickly. He used to be a corsair, but then he settled down in a land he conquered to live a good life. He doesn't use vermin slang, prefering to confuse those around him with long words. He is, however, rather careless, choosing to forget things he doesn't think imprtant, even if someone else does. I'm calling him Foulblud for now, but that seems a bit common.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 21:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Several muscles that control his left arm were cut and didn't heal properly, so he can't physically move it. One other Night gave me a name for, and another I figured a name out for. There's also a white mouse who is a grey char for most of the story. Her parents died when she was a baby, and she was raised by a couple white ferrets. The horde under the ferrets' control all thought she was their child. Eventually she changes sides, and changed her name to Sylvia, but she had another name while she was the ferrets' charge. I can't decide what that should be. I also can't think of names for the ferrets.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 21:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi Thank ye mate! ~[[User:Fiona Fox|'Madluck']] [[User Talk:Fiona Fox|'Try your luck against me!']] 00:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming If you are the first to welcome a new user, use the welcome template. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I'm a tomboy Cap'n Drakar 05:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha, cowgirl... Really? How old is she? Well I guess thats normal, because she's getting closer to puberty. My cousin plays with barbies and he's a boy. He's about 9 That works, too XP I don't really get to eat gummy bears cause my mom won't let me, but the next time I do... Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 10:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Howdy :) *waves* life is alright. Yes, I collect swords and daggers. My latest is a fantasy dragon sword that I bought today. I initially bought a dagger but like the sword better; I just didn't buy it because I wasn't sure if I had any room on my walls (which are taken up by my 14 other weapons). I realized that I do have room, so we took the dagger back and I bought the sword. My collection is just getting stared :D My mom took me over to the place where I bought the dagger so I could exchange it for the sword. -Arvanna I think that putting them on the RWW or getting a Wordpress account would be a better usage of time. I'm not the biggest fan of dA. Trying to stop going there as often...there's a lot of weirdness on there. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 04:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Who's who on dA jscsonic is one of Ejaxk's church friends, but I have no idea who cursedmarksasuke is. Coldstrype the Scythe 09:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Super Mario Galaxy 2 is soo much fun; you should get it (I only have 52 power stars so far)! However, I don't have the first verion of it so I just play it at my friend's house, its still fun though. By the way, what happens when you beat the original Mario galaxy and have you found any green lumas yet? --Jadefang Beware the Wild Bolt! 00:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Awwww.. cute little green lumas. But lumas sacrificing lives to a black hole and being reborn...! Wow. But what happens to Rosalina and her ship? --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 00:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (sighs) ok, thats good. I thought Bowser would kill her or send her and the ship through the black hole :p --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 05:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) YESSSS!!! I have just beat SMG2 just twenty one minutes ago! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 18:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:tv show Not too sure but they probibly send them to eack other as audio files and the animators edit them to fit the scene. From what I have seen it looks like they do it all via the internet. I will ask one of the voice actors about that. ----Zoso159 Valor inc. 16:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the info, didn't know that. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 20:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) France Yeah, not you? Cap'n Drakar 08:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, dude, but yours isn't bad either, thank you for welcoming me, I have 1 question, probably the only 1 ever since I like finding out things for myself, how do you sign with a picture? Black the Hammer 09:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Really appreciate it! I want a pic of Lord Brocktree and navy blue background with deep red text. Signed Granntin the grumpy shrew. Wotcha lookin' at? I can see what you mean there...my friends in reality cuss a lot, too, but I couldn't bring myself to hate them either. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten an account in the first place, what I wouldn't give to have my old self back (without the annoying-ness and stuff, of course) :( Thanks for being honest *hugs* :) And, um, I think you might want to archive ^^; Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 09:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) sure. Sage was Meeka's cousin,and best friend. he transferred to riftgard as a dibbun when times got hard, but when he turned twelve, Kurda captured him and tortured him into madness, as part of a deal with Mortalis, who needed an aprentice. Meeka rescued him, then Mortalis, sent a storm after there boat. i'll tell ya more when i get time-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Thunder Queen. Admittedly, we updated about three days ago but no one caught it. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) more bio: Sage and Meeka were separated in the storm, and Mortalis trained Sage so he could use his magic, and brainwashed him, making him believe he had been tortured by Meeka, instead of Kurda. his old self showed when asher was taken prisoner after Mortalis got a proffesy saying Sages love for her would cuase Mortalis's death. Mortalis planned on killing her, then thought her power (being able to speak to the dead as though thye still lived and breathed) would be useful to him. however when she refused, saying that she could only speak when the dead decided to appear to her, he decided it was time to kill her, but Sage, who had nursed a soft spot for her, saved her,helped her escape. and was punished by his master. Sage was later healed by Meeka, who was able to convince him of his masters evil and kurdas crime. Sage came back to them, and later, Asher appeared at redwall, dying of Turburculosis. sage who had stopped using magic, gave in and healed her so she stopped coughing up blood, but refused to do more. He and Asher grew close, but Sage still had hopes for Meeka. he soon got over his crush on her, but Asher was afraid of him, remembering the few times he had tried to kill her before she'd been captured. what happens next, is for you to guess.~.^ -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction! OH YAYAYAYAYYAYAY You're getting one!! :D Ok, let me think, it's been two years since I joined... hmm. -opens new tab-... hmm. I think, once you sign up, it sends you a confirmation email (from Fanfiction.net obviously.) It might be in your spambox, depending on your settings. You click on the link it sends you in the email, and that activates it. If my memory is correct, you can't post on forums or anything until 3 days, but I might not remember that right. Did I answer your question?? Just ask me if you need anymore help, lol...:D --Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! I know, I've seen. :D I'm freakin excited man. But its a shame its not as dark. D': Ps SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON! Can u check out my blog? T_T *throttles Blue* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACEBOOK PAGE?!?!?Otterwarrior 05:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey blue can i put you on my best friend page. --skalarana 17:33, July6, 2010 (UTC) ITS UP BLUE THE STORY OF A SISTER AND A BROTHER THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS --skalarana 16:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Ulquiorra as your icon? Pure epic win! Cursemarkedsasuke2 and jscsonic don't have accounts here. Jsc has a character, but Sasuke doesn't know what Redwall even is. They're my friends in real life. Ejaxk Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol, where did I say that? I need to fix that...I don't. xD -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 04:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Started to, but I never finished...:P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 04:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) and she will. I'll post it when it's all done. It shouldn't be very long. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 00:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I made a thingy for you Hey Blue! I made a page thingy for you so that you only have to say {User:Bluestripe the Wild/sig} to make your sig pop up! (Remember to add the extra {}'s) It's located at User:Bluestripe the Wild/sig so you can edit it any way you want. ~~Lukeaaa1 ~ 04:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC)